


Frozen Heart

by Abbikazoo



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Olaf is a cinnamon roll, Snow Queen - Freeform, alternative ending, just relax elsa, not in line with second movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbikazoo/pseuds/Abbikazoo
Summary: What would happen if Anna didn't unfreeze?Sort of a mash of Beauty and the Beast and The Snow Queen.A strange story of my own creation.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)





	Frozen Heart

Everyone in the kingdom of The Southern Isles knew the tale of The Snow Queen.

About twenty years ago, the kingdom of Arendelle held a coronation for their new queen. The youngest of the thirteen princes, prince Hans, had gone as a diplomat to represent their kingdom. But when weeks passed and no news was heard, they knew something had gone terribly wrong.

A recovery group was sent to find out what had happened, and the kingdom waited anxiously for any news. But when they finally returned, their report was bizarre, and not just a little disturbing. 

As they traveled closer to Arendelle, the temperatures plummeted, and when they finally reached the mysterious kingdom, they found the fjord frozen over with a thick layer of ice, and the kingdom was hidden by what seemed to be a large wall of fog. 

A team of six was sent through the fog, and only one came back alive. He was raving about a city of ice sculptures, all of people with pained and terrified expressions on their faces. When asked about the other members of his team, he was reported to have started shaking and curled up into a ball on the floor. The only words they could get out of him for the next hour were frightened whimpers of a "woman who could command the very snow and ice."

The kingdom of the Southern Isles went into an uproar. A bounty of a thousand crowns was placed upon this woman, dubbed The Snow Queen by one of the sailors on the recovery ship. Many tried to bring her in, and the ones that came back alive only added to the myth; She could not only command the snow, but could speak to the wolves and bears. She wasn't any sort of woman at all, but a demon sent to haunt the lost kingdom until the end of time. One person even reported seeing a giant castle up in the mountains, made entirely of ice, protected by enormous snow giants who obeyed The Queen's every word.

As the years passed, less and less people went after the bounty, and The Snow Queen became just another boogeyman, a story to scare children into staying in their beds at night. Sure, the bounty was still up, and about once every few months someone would try their luck, but for the most part the Forgotten Kingdom of Arendelle was just that; forgotten. This would all change one day, for better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 'bout the cheesy ending, couldn't think of a good way to wrap it up. Hope you liked the prologue.


End file.
